1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) controls light transmissivity of a matrix array pattern of liquid crystal cells in response to video signals, thereby displaying image data (pictures) corresponding to the video signals on a liquid crystal display panel. Accordingly, the LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel having liquid crystal cells arranged in an active matrix type, and driving integrated circuits (IC's) for driving the liquid crystal cells.
The driving IC's are usually manufactured in chip form. The driving IC's are mounted on a tape carrier package (TCP) in case of a tape automated bonding (TAB) system and on a surface of a liquid crystal display panel in case of a chips-on-glass (COG) system. The driving IC's are connected with the corresponding signal lines that are disposed in a pixel area through electrode pads provided within the TCP and the liquid crystal display panel to supply driving signals. The electrode pad is electrically connected with a corresponding signal line in the pixel area through a pad line.
In the liquid crystal display, a number of pixels disposed between adjacent pad lines is increased, thereby achieving a high resolution picture. Accordingly, the pad line that is connected between the electrode pad and the corresponding signal line in the pixel area is set to have a length that is different from adjacent pad lines in accordance with the location, as shown in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, a conventional liquid crystal display device includes a plurality of pixels 52 formed in a pixel area, a gate pad part 54 connected with a gate driving circuit 57 for supplying signals to the pixels 52, and a gate pad line 58 formed at an angle for connecting the pixels 52 with the gate pad part 54. The pixels 52 display image data (pictures) in accordance with a corresponding signal supplied from a corresponding gate pad line 58.
A plurality of gate electrode pads 59 are formed in the gate pad part 54 for supplying a gate signal to the plurality of gate lines GL in the pixel area. The gate electrode pads 59 are disposed at an edge of a lower substrate 51 and are formed in a direction perpendicular to a panel edge 56 of the lower substrate 51. Accordingly, the gate pad part 54 is electrically connected with a gate TCP 55 through the gate electrode pads 59. A plurality of signal pads (not shown) are formed in a direction corresponding to the gate electrode pads 59 and are electrically connected with the gate electrode pads 59 along one side of the gate TCP 55. The gate pad line 58 electrically connects the gate electrode pads 59 with the corresponding pixels 52. The gate pad line 58 is wired at an angle with a fixed gradient for connecting the corresponding pixels 52 with the gate electrode pads 59 disposed in a direction perpendicular to the panel edge 56 of the lower substrate 51. Accordingly, the pixels 52 in the pixel area receive the gate signal that is supplied from the gate driving circuit 57, through a signal pad (not shown), the gate electrode pads 59 and the gate pad line 58.
Since the gate pad part 54 of the liquid crystal display device is disposed in a group in a direction perpendicular to the panel edge 56 of the lower substrate 51, line resistance between adjacent gate pad lines 58 is unequal. Accordingly, the gate signals applied to the gate lines GL in the pixel area are distorted, thereby deteriorating picture quality. The line resistance difference between the gate pad lines 58 occurs in the same way at a data pad line between the data line DL of the pixel area and the data electrode pad (not shown) connected to the data driving circuit. Accordingly, the data signals applied to the data lines DL in the pixel area are distorted due to differences in the line resistance difference between adjacent data pad lines, thereby deteriorating picture quality.
Such conventional liquid crystal display devices, particularly in the case of a high precision/high resolution such as a UXGA (where the number of pixels is 1600×1200), require more space since more lines are disposed in the limited pad width upon the pad line. Accordingly, the panel size is inevitably increased.